POLITICO: LabDem Convention Day 3
POLITICO | On the third and final day of the Labour Democratic Convention, a variety of in-depth speeches were given by party officials on the specifics of the widely expected Labour Democrat Manifesto for the upcoming elections. LabDem Spokesperson on Economics and Finance Secretary, the Rt. Hon. Martin Schulz MP "Hello everyone, it brings me great joy to see so many of you gathered here at the dawn of a new era in the history of this country. I have served as Finance Secretary, and chief spokesperson on economics for the party, for roughly a decade at this point. I may not be as awe-inspiring as the speakers before me, but the message I bring is one of which the importance is monumental. As the country resurfaces from this horrendous world war, we are met with yet another challenge, and that is the irresponsible economic framework perpetuated and held together by decades of poor policies and even poorer parties. There are parties currently in parliament, seeking to contest the upcoming elections, which spout some worrisome and utterly incoherent plans for this country's economy. When we are facing a crippling deficit due to the costs of war, the worst -- and I do not know how to stress this enough -- the worst thing government could do is to undermine it's own revenue by irresponsibly slashing taxes. Labour Democrats believe in the necessity and importance of the current tax code, and will not support any measures which undermine our revenue streams and give an immoral tax cut to the very wealthy. It is imperative that we remodel our economic system to one suitable of the 7th Century AER. To stop pretending that we can confine our economy to these ridiculous margins which kill growth and further lead us down a path of economic stagnation. Just like banks, companies, corporations and so on -- investment is the only viable channel by which to stimulate growth. To deny the opportunity of investment to our economy is to shoot ourselves in the foot, and much like any business, any bank or any individual, our country must guarantee new forms of revenue which can lead us to a more prosperous country. The answer to our economic issues is not to slash our public services; It's not to deny healthcare to those who need it the most; It's not to cut funding to our schools and universities training the next generations; and It's not to cut the lifeline of thousands of struggling people and families who rely on our safety net. Our vision for the future of this country is one which combines the benefits of free market economics alongside social policies which establish both fair competition within the market and a robust welfare state. It shall be within this social market economic framework that we shall create the necessary conditions for work. Investment into work creation and productivity shall grow our economy, and the opportunity for individuals, companies and even governments to invest into our economy shall guarantee that we continue to grow for many years. Falleentium has a special place in the world as an economic superpower, and by all metrics a reliable hub for investment. The industrious, entrepreneurial and innovative nature of our people shall pave the way forward towards an economic future where interconnectedness, cooperation and fair trade guarantee prosperity for all. To those who spew this unsubstantiated rhetoric that issuing government bonds and securities is detrimental to the economy, I would beg them to listen to what has been said and what shall be said. Do not be fooled by anyone who tells you that the pragmatic approach to our economic problems is to simply cut costs everywhere. That is not pragmatic, that is radically and ideologically fueled from the entrails of right-wing discourse. Don't take me wrong, an overblated military industrial complex and other such recipients of wasteful spending should be addressed and balanced to resemble a prosperous peace economy and I am not one afraid to openly support the notion of drastically cutting down the defence budget. However, such cuts will not be enough to create an economy which can survive and continue to grow. The scaremongering going around, that debt is the world's greatest sin, is dishonest and by all measures unproductive towards the needs of this country. When a regular person wishes to buy a house, or start a business, or purchase a car or a vehicle, they require investment. This comes often in the shape of a mortgage or a loan, and it is the basic concept by which said regular individual can grow economically throughout his life. The same principle applies to our national economics. Investment from people, businesses and even foreign entities into our economy is not a bad thing, as long as it is spent responsibly and correctly. When investment is steered into sectors of our society which stimulate job creation, the productivity of our workers, the spending power of consumers, the health and safety of working people, the education and thereby the expertise of future working generations -- then any investment is multiplied to the benefit of the entire country. Our country has run on an economic system which only in name is mainstream, but by all measures and standards of economic theory is wildly radical and flawed. If we wish to continue to prosper and grow our economy, we must make the necessary changes and abandon antiquated and outright detrimental practices which have haunted this country for far too long! Because only then shall we create an economy which works for the many -- not the few!" Category:The Imperial Constitution